Mobile devices, such as wireless and cordless phones, handheld computers, smartphones, and media players, among others, have become ubiquitous. Most mobile devices, if not all, have messaging capabilities, such as text messaging via SMS (Short Message Service) and multimedia messaging via MMS (Multimedia Message Service). SMS and MMS have become popular modes of transmitting information to mobile device users. In addition, some fixed devices now share mobile device platforms and services. In particular, Unlicensed Mobile Access (UMA) devices, which may be fixed and replicate traditional “landline” operate on both cellular and IP-based networks.
In an emergency situation, such as a terror attack or a natural disaster (e.g., hurricane, tornado, and earthquake), it may be desirable to alert members of the public located in the particular area of the emergency such that they may have sufficient warning or receive instructions for responding to the emergency. Alternatively, it may be desirable to alert members of the public within a specific geographical area of a commercial offering that is available at a nearby retail location.
Current systems are designed to send alert messages to mobile users by identifying traditional cellular base stations that are located in a target area for a given alert. The alert is sent to each cellular base station in the target area, each base station then forwards the alert to each mobile phone that is connected to the respective base station. However, these traditional alert systems do not offer the ability to reach mobile devices that use a WiFi access point (rather than a traditional base station) to connect to a telecommunications network such as an IP for Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) network. Therefore, a need exists for an alert system that tracks the physical location of WiFi access points and forwards alert messages to devices (such as mobile devices or other IMS-enabled devices) that are connected to the WiFi access points that are situated in a target region. Overall, the examples herein of some prior or related systems and their associated limitations are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of existing or prior systems will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon reading the following Detailed Description.